Ricochet
| birth_place = Reidland, Kentucky | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Paducah, Kentucky | trainer = Brandon Walker Chuck Taylor | debut = 2004 | retired = }} Trevor Mann (October 11, 1988) is an American professional wrestler better known by the ring name Ricochet. In the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate, he is a former Open the Dream Gate, Open The Brave Gate, Open The Twin Gate and Open The Triangle Gate champion. Ricochet also wrestled for the American promotions Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), where he won the 2014 Battle Of Los Angeles, and Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA), where he is a former Open the Freedom Gate Champion, and previously Chikara, where he mainly worked under a mask as Helios. He has also worked for New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he is the winner of the 2014 Best of the Super Juniors tournament and Lucha Underground as Prince Puma. Professional wrestling career Trevor Mann started out in Chaos Pro Wrestling where he had the ring name Cameron Locke then in 2003 under the ring name Ricochet, he began competing on the independent circuit until he made his first major outing on February 6, 2006 at Insanity Pro Wrestling's Sacrifice event, where he took part in a five-man elimination match involving future long-time rival Chuck Taylor, DieHard, Tony Galloway and Ty Blade. Ricochet was the final wrestler eliminated as Taylor pinned him to win the match. A few weeks later on February 18, Ricochet took part in his first major championship match as he, Chuck Taylor, Jeff Jameson, Brian Sterling and Cabana Man Dan took part in another five-man elimination match at Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South's Xtreme Warfare event for the vacant Deep South Heavyweight Championship, which Cabana Man Dan won. A few months later at IWA Mid-South's event We're No Joke! on April 1, Ricochet took part in a nine-man Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match to determine the one contender for the Light Heavyweight Championship, also involving his rival Chuck Taylor. Although he lost the match to Darin Corbin, he was involved in an infamous spot in which he performed his finishing move, a double rotation moonsault, off of a ladder to the outside of the ring and onto the other eight competitors. On that same day, Ricochet also competed at Insanity Pro Wrestling's event Mischief, Mayhem and Revenge, where he lost to Taylor for the promotion's Junior Heavyweight Championship. Chikara Early career (2006-2008) On June 24, Ricochet made his Chikara debut as he lost in the first round of the fourth Young Lions Cup tournament against Chuck Taylor. The following day, he teamed with Player Uno in a losing effort to Taylor and Cloudy. A few months later on November 17 at the event Brick, Ricochet picked up his first win as a member of the Chikara roster after he, Cloudy and Mike Quackenbush defeated Cheech, Retail Dragon and Shane Storm. The following day, Ricochet again lost to Taylor at the event Talent Borrows; Genius Steals. On February 16, 2007 at the King of Trios event, Ricochet made his first challenge for the Young Lions Cup, but was unable to defeat Max Boyer for the title. Two days later, he lost to Claudio Castagnoli. On April 22, Ricochet took part in the semi-finals of the first-ever Rey de Voladores tournament, where he lost in a fatal four-way elimination match involving Retail Dragon, Pac and long-time rival Chuck Taylor, the latter of whom would go on to win the tournament. On June 23, Ricochet won his first round match of the fifth Young Lions Cup tournament after he defeated Chrisjen Hayme. Later on in the day, Ricochet won a six-way elimination match in the semi-finals to advance to the finals. The next day, Ricochet lost to Chuck Taylor for the vacant Young Lions Cup. On August 18 at the event Here Come The International Invaders, Ricochet faced and lost to Taylor in a Young Lions Cup vs. Career match, resulting in Ricochet being forced to leave Chikara. On October 27 at New Star Navigation, Ricochet, sporting a new haircut, new attire and a wrestling mask, returned to Chikara under the ring name Helios, where he finally defeated Taylor for the Young Lions Cup. However, Taylor disputed Helios' win by claiming that Helios was actually Ricochet in disguise. Despite Taylor's claims, Helios' win was still ruled as valid and was thus still the official new champion. On November 16 at Battle Of Who Could Care Less, Helios retained his Young Lions Cup title after defeating Hydra. The following day at The Sordid Perils Of Everyday Existence, Helios again retained his title, this time against Fire Ant. The Future is Now (2008-2010) On February 29, 2008, Helios teamed with Incoherence (Hallowicked and Delirious) and the three became "The Golden Trio" in order to participate in the 2008 King of Trios tournament. After receiving a bye in the first round, The Golden Trio defeated Team IPW:UK (Martin Stone, Terry Frazier and Sha Samuels) and The Fabulous Three (Larry Sweeney, Mitch Ryder and Shayne Hawke) in the second and quarterfinal rounds, respectively, before losing to The BLKOUT in the semi-finals. On April 19 at Deuces Wild, Helios successfully retained the Young Lions Cup against Lince Dorado. At Grit And Glory on May 15, Helios advanced to the finals of the Rey de Voladores tournament but ultimately lost to Incognito. On June 15, Helios lost his Young Lions Cup after Fire Ant defeated Vin Gerard in the finals of the sixth Young Lions Cup tournament. On September 6, Helios teamed up with Tim Donst to take part in the first-ever La Lotería Letal tournament, where they lost to Icarus and Ultimo Breakfast in the first round. On November 11 at Cibernetico Begins, Helios was a part of Team Equinox (Equinox, Fire Ant, Soldier Ant, Worker Ant, Hydra, Tim Donst and Mike Quackenbush) as they defeated Team Vin Gerard (Gerard, STIGMA, Lince Dorado, UltraMantis Black, Crossbones, Amasis, Ophidian and Eddie Kingston) in a 16-man elimination tag team match. At Face With A View on December 12, Helios formed The Future is Now with Equinox and Lince Dorado and they defeated The UnStable (Vin Gerard, Colin Delaney and STIGMA). On January 1, 2009, The Future is Now (Helios and Dorado) lost their first match together against Team F.I.S.T. (Icarus, Gran Akuma). At the 2009 King of Trios tournament, The Future is Now defeated Team DDT (Kota Ibushi, KUDO and Michael Nakazawa) and The Osirian Portal (Amasis, Ophidian and Escorpion Egipcio) in the first and quarterfinal rounds, respectively, before losing to Team F.I.S.T. (Icarus, Gran Akuma and Chuck Taylor) in the semi-finals. Following the tournament, The Future is Now then began a feud with The Osirian Portal, resulting in Helios defeating Escorpion Egipcio in a singles match at Behind The 8 Ball on April 25 and The Future is Now defeating The Osirian Portal at The Bobliographon event the following day. On the first show of 2010, Lince Dorado turned on Equinox and left the Future is Now to join the new heel stable Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (BDK). In May 2010, during the Aniversario weekend, Helios and Equinox first defeated Dorado and his BDK team mate Tim Donst in a tag team match and then won a four-team elimination match to earn the three points needed in order to challenge for the Campeonatos de Parejas. Helios and Equinox received their title shot on June 27 at Faded Scars and Lines, but were defeated by the defending champions BDK (Ares and Claudio Castagnoli) in two straight falls, after a pre–match assault. The Future is Now came to its end on September 19, 2010, when Olsen left the stable to re–form his old tag team with Colin Delaney. This event also marked Helios' final appearance for Chikara as he began working regularly for both Dragon Gate and Dragon Gate USA. Evolve and Dragon Gate USA (2010–2015) On January 16, 2010, Ricochet would make his debut for Evolve at the company's debut show Evolve 1: Ibushi vs Richards in a winning effort against Arik Cannon. However Ricochet would lose at the next event on March 13, 210 at Evolve 2: Hero vs Hidaka to Chuck Taylor and again via countout on May 1, 2010 at Evolve 3: Rise Or Fall to Johnny Gargano. After being defeated by Drake Younger in a four-way match on July 23, Ricochet ended his losing streak on September 11, by defeating Kyle O'Reilly. On July 24, 2010, Ricochet made his debut for Dragon Gate USA at Enter the Dragon 2010, being defeated by Chuck Taylor in a four–way match, which also included Arik Cannon and Adam Cole. At the following event on September 25, Ricochet teamed with Cima to defeat Speed Muscle (Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi) in a tag team match. After the match Cima gave Ricochet a spot in his Warriors International stable. The following day Ricochet defeated Gran Akuma in a singles match. On October 29 at Dragon Gate USA's first live pay-per-view, Bushido: Code of the Warrior, Ricochet wrestled in a four–way match, which was won by Chuck Taylor and also included Arik Cannon and Johnny Gargano. At the following day's tapings of Freedom Fight 2010, Ricochet teamed with his Warriors International stable mate Genki Horiguchi and Austin Aries in a six-man tag team match, where they were defeated by Ronin (Chuck Taylor, Johnny Gargano and Rich Swann). When Dragon Gate USA returned on January 29, 2011, Ricochet now represented heel stable Blood Warriors and teamed with new stable mate Naruki Doi in the tournament to determine the first ever Open the United Gate Champions. In their first tournament match, Ricochet and Doi were defeated by Ronin representatives Chuck Taylor and Johnny Gargano. The following day Ricochet and Doi were defeated in the main event of the evening by the World–1 team of Masato Yoshino and Pac. On April 2 at Mercury Rising 2011, Ricochet, Cima and Naruki Doi defeated Ronin (Chuck Taylor, Johnny Gargano and Rich Swann) in the main event six man tag team match. During the match Ricochet suffered an ankle injury, which forced him out of the following day's match for the Open the United Gate Championship. On September 11 at Way of the Ronin 2011, Ricochet and Cima defeated Masato Yoshino and Pac to win the Open the United Gate Championship in a match, where Ricochet's and Cima's Open the Twin Gate Championship was also on the line. After the merger of Evolve and Dragon Gate USA, Ricochet took part in the final official professional wrestling match in the Asylum Arena, when he unsuccessfully challenged Johnny Gargano for the Open the Freedom Gate Championship at an Evolve event on January 14, 2012. On March 30, Ricochet and Cima were forced to vacate the Open the United Gate Championship, after Cima was sidelined with a neck injury. In the main event of the evening, Ricochet teamed with Masato Yoshino to defeat Chuck Taylor and Ricochet and regain the Open the United Gate Championship. On June 21, Ricochet and Yoshino were stripped of the title due to Yoshino being unable to appear at the following month's Dragon Gate USA events. On July 29, Ricochet teamed with Rich Swann in a match to determine the new Open the United Gate Champions. They were, however, defeated in the match by Cima and AR Fox. On November 2 at Fearless 2012, Ricochet was defeated by Fox in a Respect match and, as a result, was forced to tell his opponent that he respected him. Two days later at Freedom Fight 2012, Ricochet unsuccessfully challenged Johnny Gargano for the Open the Freedom Gate Championship in a four-way elimination match, which also included Akira Tozawa and AR Fox. On April 4, 2014, Ricochet defeated Gargano to win the Open the Freedom Gate Championship. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2010–present) On September 5, 2010, Ricochet made his debut for Southern California promotion Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, losing to Claudio Castagnoli in the first round of the 2010 Battle of Los Angeles, in what was called a "star making performance". The following day Ricochet participated in a six-man tag team match, where he, Johnny Goodtime and Rocky Romero were defeated by Brian Cage, Chuck Taylor and Ryan Taylor, when Ricochet was pinned by his old rival, Chuck Taylor. At the following event on October 9, Ricochet picked up a major victory over PWG World Tag Team Champion El Generico. Ricochet returned to PWG on April 9, 2011, when he filled in for Paul London, who was unable to appear at the event, and teamed with El Generico in a match, where they lost their PWG World Tag Team Championship to The Young Bucks (Matt and Nick Jackson). Even though El Generico blamed Ricochet for the loss, the two teamed up once again on May 27, during the first night of All Star Weekend 8, when they were defeated by the Nightmare Violence Connection (Akira Tozawa and Kevin Steen). Ricochet returned to PWG on January 29, 2012, teaming with Cima in a match, where they were defeated by the RockNES Monsters (Johnny Goodtime and Johnny Yuma). Ricochet made another return to PWG on May 25, losing to El Generico in a grudge match main event. On September 1, Ricochet entered the 2012 Battle of Los Angeles, defeating PWG World Champion Kevin Steen in his first round match, following a distraction from his rival Brian Cage. The following day, Ricochet defeated Roderick Strong in the quarter finals, before being eliminated by Michael Elgin in the semifinals of the tournament. On October 27, Ricochet unsuccessfully challenged Kevin Steen for the PWG World Championship in a three-way match, which also included Michael Elgin. On January 12, 2013, Ricochet teamed up with Rich Swann for the 2013 Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament. The team, dubbed "The Inner City Machine Guns", was eliminated in their first round match by The Young Bucks. On August 9 at PWG's tenth anniversary event, the Inner City Machine Guns unsuccessfully challenged The Young Bucks for the PWG World Tag Team Championship in a three-way ladder match, which also included the DojoBros (Eddie Edwards and Roderick Strong). On January 31, 2014, the Inner City Machine Guns made it to the finals of the 2014 Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament, before losing to the Best Friends (Chuck Taylor and Trent?). On August 31, Ricochet defeated Johnny Gargano and Roderick Strong in the finals to win the 2014 Battle of Los Angeles. Dragon Gate (2010–2015) Through his work in Dragon Gate USA, Ricochet got to make his first tour of Japan with its parent promotion Dragon Gate, making his debut on December 10, 2010, in Toyama, where he teamed with his Warriors stable mate Cima and Masaaki Mochizuki in a six tag team match, where they defeated Gamma, Kzy and Naruki Doi. Ricochet's first tour of Japan ended on December 26, when he, Cima and Dragon Kid defeated Naoki Tanisaki, Takuya Sugawara and Yasushi Kanda in Fukuoka at Final Gate 2010 to win the Dragon Gate Open the Triangle Gate Championship. Ricochet turned heel on January 14, 2011, along with the rest of Warriors, attacking Masato Yoshino and World–1, and joining forces with Naruki Doi's group. On January 18 the new group was named Blood Warriors. On February 10 Cima, Naruki Doi and Gamma defeated World–1 representatives Masato Yoshino, BxB Hulk and Susumu Yokosuka in a six-man tag team match and as a result, Pac was forced to leave World–1 and join Blood Warriors. However, Ricochet blocked the move as he felt that he, not Pac, was the top high flyer in the world and instead challenged him to a match for his Open the Brave Gate Championship. The title match between Pac and Ricochet took place on March 1 and ended with Pac retaining his title. On May 15, the rest of Blood Warriors turned on Dragon Kid and kicked him out of the group, despite the fact that he still held the Open the Triangle Gate Championship with Ricochet and Cima. As a result, the title was declared vacant. On July 17, Ricochet and Cima defeated Dragon Kid and Pac of rival group Junction Three to win the Open the Twin Gate Championship. On November 19, Ricochet defeated Pac for the Open the Brave Gate Championship. After their third successful defense of the Open the Twin Gate Championship on November 30, Ricochet and Cima vacated the title in order for Ricochet to concentrate on defending the Open the Brave Gate Championship and Cima to concentrate on chasing the Open the Dream Gate Championship. On January 19, 2012, Akira Tozawa took over the leadership of Blood Warrios, kicking Cima out of the group. After Ricochet continued to team with CIMA in Dragon Gate USA, it was announced on February 9, that he was also kicked out of Blood Warriors. On March 4, Ricochet and Cima decided to mutually split up, with Ricochet joining Masato Yoshino's and Naruki Doi's new World-1 International stable and Cima reviving the Veteran-gun. On May 6, Ricochet lost the Open the Brave Gate Championship to Dragon Kid in his fourth defense. On May 25, 2013, Ricochet defeated Shingo Takagi in the finals to win the 2013 King of Gate tournament. As a result, Ricochet earned a shot at the Open the Dream Gate Championship, but was defeated in the title match on June 16 by Cima. On July 21, Ricochet and Naruki Doi defeated Akira Tozawa and BxB Hulk for the Open the Twin Gate Championship. They lost the title to Dragon Kid and K-Ness on August 30. On September 12, Doi turned on Masato Yoshino, signaling the end of World-1 International. Ricochet quickly found a new alliance, forming Monster Express with Yoshino, Akira Tozawa, Shachihoko Boy, Shingo Takagi and Uhaa Nation. On March 2, 2014, Ricochet defeated Monster Express stablemate Masato Yoshino for the Open the Dream Gate Championship, becoming the first gaijin to hold the title. Ricochet made his first successful title defense just four days later against another stablemate, Uhaa Nation. After a two-month reign, Ricochet lost the Open the Dream Gate Championship to Yamato in his second defense on May 5. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2013-present) On May 3, 2013, New Japan Pro Wrestling announced Ricochet as a participant in the 2013 Best of the Super Juniors tournament. He made his debut for the promotion on May 22, teaming with Kenny Omega in a tag team match, where they defeated Suzukigun (Taichi and Taka Michinoku). In the round-robin portion of the tournament, which ran from May 24 to June 6, Ricochet managed to win five out of his eight matches with a loss against Alex Shelley on June 6, costing him a spot in the semifinals. Ricochet returned to take part in the 2014 Best of the Super Juniors tournament on May 30, this time advancing to the semifinals, after finishing second in his block with a record of five wins and two losses. On June 8, Ricochet first defeated Ryusuke Taguchi in the semifinals and then Kushida in the finals to win the 2014 Best of the Super Juniors and become the number one contender to the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. With his win, Ricochet became the youngest person to win the tournament and the second American to do so. On June 21 at Dominion 6.21, Ricochet unsuccessfully challenged Kota Ibushi for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. Lucha Underground (2014-2016) In September 2014, it was reported that Mann had signed with El Rey network's new show Lucha Underground, that began airing on October 29. Mann worked the September 6 tapings under a mask and the new ring name Prince Puma. At the October 5 tapings Prince Puma became the first Lucha Underground Champion. Puma main-evented the debut episode of Lucha Underground, losing to Johnny Mundo. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Prince Puma' ***630° senton ***Vertigo ( Spinning Michinoku Driver II) **'As Ricochet' *** 630° senton ***''Benadryller'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a roundhouse kick) – 2014–present ***Benadyller MK2 ( Fireman's Carry Into A Overhead Kick ) *** Double rotation moonsault ***''People's Moonsault''(Moonsault with theatrics) **'As Helios' *** 630° senton *** Vertigo (Spinning Michinoku Driver II) ***''Heliocentricity'' (Standing or running shooting star press) ***''The Sky is Falling'' (Diving double knee drop to a standing opponent) *'Signature moves' **'As Ricochet' ***Backflip kick ***''Backslide Driver'' (Jumping backslide transitioned into a piledriver) ***Corkscrew 450° splash, sometimes from the second rope ***Horizontal Gory special ***Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick ***Leg hook belly-to-back suplex ***Northern Lights suplex rolling into deaflift vertical suplex ***Over the top rope corkscrew moonsault dive ***''Rickrack'' (Jumping reverse bulldog) *** Shooting star press *** Superman punch *** Tornado DDT **'As Helios' ***''Burning Screwdriver'' (Cobra clutch backbreaker followed by a spin-out cobra clutch slam) ***''Backslide Driver'' (Jumping backslide transitioned into a piledriver) *** Cannonball *** Corkscrew 450° splash, sometimes from the second rope *** Corner backflip kick ***Over the top rope no-handed corkscrew moonsault plancha *** Spinning wheel kick *** Springboard moonsault *** Tornado DDT *'Tag teams and stables' **'Inner City Machine Guns' (w/ Rich Swann) *'Nicknames' **'"The Future of Flight"' **'"Mr. High Fly"' **"The High Flying Ace and Aerial Wonder" *'Entrance themes' **"Bricks" by Rise Against **"F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X." by The Fall of Troy **"Mouth for War" by Pantera **"Ready to Fall" by Rise Against **"Wave of Mutiliation" by Pixies **Boom Boom" by Chayanne **'"White Ghetto"' by Teenage Rehab **"All Night Long" by Lionel Richie (PWG) Championships and accomplishments *'Chikara' ** Young Lions Cup V (1 time) *'Dragon Gate' ** Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 time) ** Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 time) ** Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – with Cima and Dragon Kid ** Open the Twin Gate Championship (2 times) – with Cima (1) and Naruki Doi (1) ** King of Gate (2013) *'Dragon Gate USA' ** Open the Freedom Gate Championship (1 time) ** Open the United Gate Championship (2 times) – with Cima (1) and Masato Yoshino (1) *'House Of Glory' **HOG World Championship (1 time) *'Insanity Pro Wrestling' **IPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IPW Super Junior Heavyweight Tournament (2010) *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Championship (2 times) **Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 time) with Dragon Azteca Jr. and Rey Mysterio *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **Best of the Super Juniors (2014) **NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) – 1 with Satoshi Kojima and David Finlay, 1 with Matt Sydal and Satoshi Kojima, and 1 with Hiroshi Tanahashi and Ryusuke Taguchi **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Matt Sydal (2) and with Ryusuke Taguchi (1) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **Battle of Los Angeles (2014) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'53' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' **British Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rich Swann *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' ** Best Flying Wrestler (2011) ** Best Wrestling Maneuver (2010-2011) Double Rotation Moonsault See also *Helios's event history External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:1988 births Category:2004 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Kentucky wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:A-Merchandise alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling current roster Category:Full Throttle Wrestling alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Lucha Underground Champions Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Rock N Wrestle alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Bodybuilders Category:Male wrestlers Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Destiny World Wrestling alumni Category:Discovery Wrestling alumni Category:Excellence Professional Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Target Wrestling alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:The Imperial Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Wrestling Superstar alumni Category:Xcite Wrestling alumni Category:NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Category:Lucha Underground Trios Champions Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni